


Angel in the Dark

by Thomas



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:12:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas/pseuds/Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently only available as PDF which can be downloaded at the link listed below.</p><p>Previously published in fanzine printed format. Summary from the adzine Media Monitor when the zine was first published: "A story of love and the fear of love; of beauty and obsession- 'For Beauty's nothing but the beginning of Terror we can scarcely endure, and we adore it so because it serenely disdains to destroy us. Every angel is terrible'-Rainer Maria Rilke. This is a powerful, dark, and poignant story but be warned, it is not a 'soft' story."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel in the Dark

Currently available offsite in PDF format without the art. The PDF can be downloaded [here.](https://app.box.com/s/yzye8ndyceoeq6drqbvmn9gh5alxjjsu)

Note: this download is for personal use only and is not to be reposted, sold, or otherwise distributed without permission.


End file.
